The revolutionary war
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: Sammy is in the revolutionary war. She's a spy. See how she meets Casey. This is going to be a long story's and you might learn a bit of history. Nathen Hale was real and he was a spy, and that is how he died, and that was his final wish. The bible thing. K for kids older than 9 there is violence.
1. Revenge is in order

Sammy was flattened against an oak tree. She had lost her partner spy while they were being chased by British soldiers. She heard something in the distance. A cry for help.

Sammy raced off into the distance. She was wearing a regular patriot uniform to help her keep disguise. She was one of the women spies, even George Washington didn't know she was a girl. Everyone thought she was a man. It was better that way, otherwise they would throw her into a hovel and tell Sammy to stay put and watch over little children.

Sammy was a different type of women. She wasn't afraid of battle, or that she would die to save her fellow soldiers or country. She would do it in a heart beat.

She heard the cry again. This time she could tell she was close. Sammy could now make out the words of the cry.

"Watch it. Just because I'm in the patriot army doesn't mean that you cannot give me an easier way to walk in all these shackles, my good man." It was Nathen. She was his partner. How could she have let this happen? Nathen would at least die with honor, and she would avenge his death.

Sammy walked among the trees following the British soldiers that had Nathen Hale. They finally stopped at a group of people by a tree and threw a rope up onto a branch and made a noose.

They were going to hang him. She was already in horror, but she forced herself to watch. The crowd was pitying him. She could see it in their faces. The people in the crowd were all patriots.

The British General started to speak."This is what will happen, when we catch a spy on our forts." He motioned to Nathen. Then gestured to another man and had him lift the man up, and placed a stool for Nathen to stand on. Nathen made his last wish.

"I wish to read something from the bible before I pass on." Nathen was always a gentlemen, even with his enemies.

"We will not give bibles to spies. Kill him." The man kicked the stool from under Nathen and he breathed his last breath before he was killed.

"Avenge me Sam. Avenge me." Then Nathen died. At the hands of his enemies. He was so young, only 21. Sammy would not fail to meet his death wish. That was a promise. To herself and to Nathen. 20 year old Sammy walked to Nathan's body after the crowd and the British soldiers left the body unattended.

"I will avenge you Nathen, I promise. And I will fight until the end. You will still be by my side. In life or death." Sammy picked Nathen's body off the ground and carried him to West Point, to Fort Clinton.


	2. My name is Samuel Adams

Sammy was assigned a mission while she was at Fort Clinton. A mission to find George Washington and tell him about the death. A soldier was coming with me, to help fight if needed. Sammy didn't know who that soldier was until she was ready to start the journey.

The soldier's name was Casey.

"Hello, what may your name be?" He was a gentlemen already.

"My name is Samuel Adams. You may call me Sam. What may your name be?" She was not going to give her real name at any cost.

"My name is Casey Acosta. Pleasure to meet you I'm sure." Sammy nodded.

"Yes pleasure. Let's get going, shall we?" Sammy would not waste time with chatter, she needed a lot of time to get to Boston Massachusetts. Sammy started moving. She stopped at 10 paces.

"Are you coming my good man?" Sammy turned around. Casey just stood there. " Are you just going to stand there like a load of timber? Come chap." Casey looked suspicious.

"What is your real name? You do not sound like a man." Sammy's face went blank. She stood there baffled.

"I am Samuel Adams, soldier Casey. May we start moving?" Casey shook his head.

"No, that is not your name. You sound like a women. Tell me your name." His voice was now commanding.

She did not want to be discovered. She definitely did not want to be thrown into a cabin and be told to stay put, but she had no choice. Sammy sighed.

"Fine. If that is what you wish. My name is Samantha Keyes. I am a spy for he patriot army, a female spy undetected by the soldiers or general George Washington himself." She hung her head low. Her voice barely heard by Casey. "But I will not go into a cabin and be told to stay put. I am not that kind of woman you can push around for your own use." Sammy raised her head in defiance. "And you may not take me to General Washington. I will not let you."

Casey stared for a while then finally spoke. "How do I know that you are not a loyalist?" Casey commanded.

"You don't, but I have never said this to anyone. The confederates are cold hearted. They do not own the 13 colonies. Because the 13 colonies have become a nation that is too powerful for them to have control over." Sammy raised her voice. "Do what you wish with me. You have no idea how much I grieved for Nathen, how I pledged to avenge his death." Sammy took off her patriot coat to reveal a white shirt stained with blood.

"Do you know who's blood this is soldier?" Casey looked baffled. She knew what he was thinking. 'How could a lady have so much security, and no manners what so ever?' She didn't care. This was her real self.

"Your own?" Casey guessed.

"No. It is the confederate's soldiers blood. The confederates I have wounded and killed." Sammy threw her coat to the ground. "A woman can train as well or even better than a man. A woman can have strength, wishes, a will!" Sammy was suddenly angry at the way a woman was as treated. "They should be able to not be married, fight in the war, have a job, earn money! Women can do anything a man can do!" Sammy stopped and glared at Casey.

Casey nodded. Then Casey stepped forward, retrieved the coat she had thrown on the ground and stepped closer to her. He offered her the coat. She shook her head.

"You are still in the army. I think women should have a say also, Samantha. Women should not be treated as if they were not capable of anything. I agree with your argument, Samantha. I will not turn you in to General Washington. Speaking of which, I think we better head off before it gets dark. Do you agree?" Sammy nodded.

Before he could walk off Sammy spoke. "You may call me Sammy, Soldier Casey." Casey turned around and nodded.

"Ok Sammy." He grinned.

Sammy laughed at his smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"It is a man's name correct?" Sammy nodded.

"Yes it is. I rather Sammy than Samantha. You and I should be farther off by now. Let us make up for the time we have wasted." Sammy ran into the forest, giggling. Her giggle turned into laughter. This would be a nice time with him. She thought.

"Wait for me m'lady!" She heard Casey yell. Sammy felt the wind in her hair, she heard the leaves crunch underneath her boots. She heard the soft singing of the birds, and the chattering of the squirrels. Then in the distance she heard a gunshot. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Casey!" Casey came running and in a short time he was by her side.

"What is it Sammy?" His voice was wavering with worry.

Her voice was solemn. "I heard a gunshot. It came from over there." She pointed to a patch of trees that had already turned orange, that meant winter was approaching. There was poison ivy and thorn bushes up against the trees.

Casey nodded. "Be very quiet." He stalked off towards the patch of trees I had pointed at. Before he could finish Sammy had ran towards the trees not making a sound and disappeared behind the thorn bushes and orange leaves.


	3. Unexpected guests

I saw the red coats and did not make a sound as Casey came to my side. Casey tried to speak but I put a finger to his lips, and shook my head. He nodded and watched the confederates.

The stupid lobsters were standing where they had killed Nathen on September 22. It was now November, but no one has forgotten about him or that he existed. I still owe him vengeance over his taken life. I walked forward slowly and quietly to hear what the red coats were talking about. I tuned in to their conversation.

"What are we going to do, I think we hit one of our men!" One of the lobsters said.

"Shall we go and see what we hit?" Another one said. His voice was high and scratchy. The one with spurs on his boots nodded, that must have been the general. She thought. The man walked toward us, I was afraid he would see us. I made a run for it, no one heard a sound. Casey followed me when he noticed my absence.

"I saw someone!" I heard one of the red-coats shout. "I cannot tell which side they are on!" At that statement I threw my red coat to Casey, he looked confused.

"Put it on you dupa! They will think you are one of them and that I am a prisoner." I said in a whisper. He nodded an ok, then put the coat on. After his nod one of the stupid British lobsters actually saw us clearly.

"It's one of our soldiers, we did not hit them sir! There is a lady with him, it must be a loyalist! Shall we leave them in peace?" After a small silence the lobster nodded and went back the way he came. Casey let out a sigh of relief. I was walking away towards the cave I saw a little way back.

"So where to ne-" I cut him off.

"I'm going to show you a place where we can sleep, we will not get any farther in the dark." I concluded and walked into the trees. I saw the cave and motioned Casey forward. "Shall I test it, or shall you?" I said. Casey tiptoed at an annoyingly slow pace. "Would you hurry up already? It's cold out here!" Casey nodded, then typically jumped in front of the cave. He looked inside.

"Clear of snakes, bears, ticks, bugs, badgers, foxes, and any other animal." He said smiling.

"Ok then, go in the cave I'll be right behind you." I said, I wanted to check around the area to see if I could hunt any rabbits down here. "Casey," I called, he stuck his head out of the cave. "Can you retrieve my arrows? They ate concealed in my coat." I said, Casey nodded.

After a little bit of searching for rabbits, I found a few foxes. I smiled inwardly, looks like Casey and I will have a feast. I waited a little bit to see if the fox would run farther into the wood, it did not move. I got my bow ready, pulled the string to see if it was correctly fastened, put my arrow in align and got my aim ready. Once I had correct aim, I shot at the fox and killed by arrow to the heart. I threw the fox over my back retrieved my arrow from the fox's pelt and headed back to the cave.

"Where have you been?" He did not conceal his curiosity.

"Hunting, see?" I said lifting the fox off my back and sitting it on a dead log. "We should probably eat in now." Casey nodded, and made a fire while I skinned the fox with one of my knives I brought with me, it's made specifically to skin an animal.

After a long silence of eating, cooking, skinning, and making the fire, I finally spoke. "You like the fox?" I said. He nodded.

"Yes, can you teach me how to hunt?" He asked, I laughed. "What?" He said defensively.

"I am more likely to teach you how to spy!" I managed to choke out between my laughter. He looked at me dead serious.

"That's not funny." He said, I kept on laughing.

"Oh yes it is!" I said after my laughter finally died.

"How do you hunt?" He asked. Is he serious, or just playing with me? I thought.

"Are you serious? They don't teach you that?" Casey shook his head. Ok so that's answered, no. "First, do you know how to make a fire?" He shook his head. Really, what does Washington train these boneheads? "Then what do you know?" I put my head to my head, in annoyance.

"Just to fight, make camp, and then how to defend yourself with many different weapons." He finished, then looked at me expectantly. I was still holding my head with my hands. George Washington needs to teach these idiots more. It's ridiculous how little they know.

"Ok then. I'll teach you how to make a fire first. But in the morning. I'll do it tonight. Give me your knife. It's extra sharp, the ones the general gives to the spies are blunt." I said with a sigh. He nodded and then gave me his knife, I stalked off into the woods looking for the right kind of bark to make the nest.

After I was finally done with the fire, I curled up in my clothes and closed my eyes. I felt Casey's eyes on me, he was watching me.

"You know, it's not polite to stare at a lady." I said with a sniff. It was very cold out, much colder than yesterday night I spent in the forest. I did not like the way the cot was set up and how it felt on my body so I slept outside surrounded by the stars. With the stars I felt completely safe.

"Oh... I wasn't staring. You were shivering. Are you cold?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Give me my coat." I said sleepily. He nodded and draped the coat over me, I already felt the warmth of the coat. That was how I drifted softly to sleep. But I woke up to something bloody. Casey covered in blood was the first thing I saw when I woke up, it was still dark, but far off in the sky you could see a gray that meant that it was almost dawn.

I stood up groggily, I felt a liquid oozing down my shirt. I touched my stomach and felt more liquid, I also felt a handle. I looked down at my stomach, to find a knife in my side and blood soaking through the already red coat. I did not scream, instead I pulled the knife out and ran over to Casey with a bad limp. After only a meter I could not run anymore, I collapsed onto the ground and could not get up. I crawled over to where Casey was. He was covered in blood as well, but from in the thigh there was a knife, and blood was dripping from his coat. He looked down at me and his eyes went wide with panic.

"I thought you were dead!" He said. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I knew it was a stupid question, but I asked it anyway.

"The red coats came and supposedly killed you because you were a patriot. And they also came and tried to kill me, but I fought back and they eventually left." He said. I nodded and tried to get on my knees. This would be extremely painful. I thought, and I was right. I managed to get on my knees though, and pulled out both of the knives stuck in Casey's legs. He continued talking.

"The red coats only had knives with them, we were lucky we could have been ki-" I cut him off.

"Those over grown lobsters do not know what they have just messed with." I said coolly and got up onto my feet, man did that hurt!

After a week we were finally well enough to travel, good thing I knew about different herbs and medicines you could make out of forest plants, because that was not going to be the only time we were going to be attacked by unexpected guests. We finally set off again to where we would give Washington the news that Nathen Hale was dead.


	4. Getting into trouble again?

Chapter 3

After a week Casey had been caught up in more trouble, he now had a gunshot wound in his leg, and a knife cut slashed across his face from a battle. It turns out spies can fight better than the actual soldiers, go figure. I also have some gunshot wounds, but I'm the best of the spies with a cutlass. Luckily I carry one with me always, otherwise I could have never taught Casey. Now he knows almost everything there is you had to know about how to use a cutlass, to position a gun right, to block a shot, to go through forests undetected and climb trees without alerting your enemies. It was a long week.

Finally when he did all the things I taught him right we were almost to fort Clinton to meet General George Washington.

Casey was a polite gentlemen and would typically only fight when needed, or when he was just angry. Casey and I became close on our journey, and we did not have any attacks since the one where we were both knifed by the stupid red morons. After that fight I still had a slight limp whenever we walked for a long time, and Casey had to lean against something to support his weight because he was stabb. It was now late December, close to Christmas and we were freezing to the bone. We did not have the proper gear to get through the winter, and we were in clothes that would be best for spring or early fall.

"Casey?" I asked.

"Yes, Sammy?" He said.

"When are we going to take refuge?" I asked when a shiver raked my body. "I am going to freeze soon. Surely you feel the same?" I was in lighter clothes than he was, his clothes were supposed to keep you warm in the winter. Lucky for him, mine were only for summer, spring, and fall spying. The commander of my fort gave me clothes for the winter when needed.

"We will take refuge during the night. Is that okay, Sammy?" He asked. I nodded, but then another shiver this time more violent traveled across my body. He shook his head as he took off his jacket gave it to me. We walked for another hour or so and then we saw a log cabin. The cabin looked deserted, and we were correct. The cabin was deserted, but in great condition. It had a fireplace, two made beds, a table, a few chairs, and a few wooden cabinets. There was a broom in the corner and I swept the floor clean. Casey went out hunting while I lay in bed trying to regain warmth. It was hopeless. So I tried to submerge myself into unconsciousness.

It was around noon when Casey came back with some rabbits, I was still in bed asleep. Unknowing of his presence. Once I got out of bed, I skinned the rabbits and found an axe lying around.

"Casey, you want to go and chop some firewood?" I asked. Casey came into the room, he was in the bedroom while I was sat by the fire skinning the rabbits. "We need a fire to cook the rabbits if we're going to eat them, and it is very cold in here." Casey nodded and grabbed the axe.

"I will bring some wood, but I am curious. How do you make a fire without using a match?" He inquired.

"I am too tired, and too cold to teach you right now. Maybe I will show you later. Okay?" Casey nodded and then exited the cabin leaving me alone in the dark and stingy place once again.

When he finally came back it was deep in the night. He barged into the cabin, and was covered in blood. I was immediately at his side. He received were mainly cuts and a few gunshots. The cuts were most likely done by a wide blade, so a regular knife instead of a cutlass. He could have gotten the gunshots anywhere, but I was certain that the bullets were from the red coat morons, the gun that fired them could have been a bayonet or hunting rifle. After a while of tending his wounds and fishing out the bullets he broke the silence between.

"I'm lucky to have someone that knows how to treat wounds." He said with a little chuckle at the end, that turned into a coughing fit. I kissed his forehead slowly and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He looked into my eyes with the same intensity. I smiled and rested his head in my lap. When I thought he was asleep I carried him to the bedroom and lay him on one of the beds. I sat in the other bed and then without even knowing I said it, I said it.

"I do not want to lose you my friend. Forever and together always." I said, "I love you." It was a mere whisper, but I could detect what he was saying.

"I love you too." He opened his eyes and looked into mine. I smiled and went over to him. He smiled weakly. I closed the space between us and kissed his lips softly, he kissed back and then we both opened our eyes. We said goodnight and went to sleep.

I was in and out of sleep, I had bad dreams of Casey dying in the middle of the night that would only stop if I checked on him. I eventually woke him up at one point because he sat up as I was about to pull the covers over his head again.

"Can you stop doing that?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, but it quickly vanished when he saw it was me. He smiled. "Are you checking to see if I'm dead yet?" He chuckled a little at the end, this time it did not turn into a coughing fit. He was healing. I smiled.

"You know, you are healing miraculously. I'm surprised that the bullet holes in your leg still haven't healed up." He beamed at me.

"That means I am your best patient." He laughed evilly. "Can her patient get some sugar?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Grinned evilly.

"Maybe, but I think you should get on her good side and not get yourself killed without her there to help you." I smiled exited the room, grabbing my cutlass from the room. Before he could even enter the room. "And maybe you have to find her!" I yelled. I had Casey's coat on and grabbed his for nothing small dagger, only used when I skinned the dead animals he brought in. I heard a yell when I was at least a ten feet into the forest.

"I'm going to get you!" I heard Casey yell. I giggled for the first time in about a decade. I just now realized this and climbed up a tree to sit down and think.

I was correct. It had been a decade since I had giggled, laughed or showed any joy since I was ten. That was when my father died and my mother was too heart broken to do anything, so I took the role of the head of the family, and my mother died only a month later of sadness, grief, and starvation. It was a rough year when both of my parents died, but I am happy for it. If they did not die I would be sitting in a school with my older brother. And I probably would have never met Casey, been in the war, or even have learned my skills I use now for daily survival. Making a fire, hunting, gutting an animal, making shelter out of little supplies, skill with a cutlass, and no weakness for sadness because I push it all out to get the jobs I need to get done, done.

Casey found me before I could continue my thoughts and resume the painful memories, thankfully. He was hanging from a branch in the bottom trying to come up to where I was in the tree, which was pretty high up. An idea hatched in my mind. "Hey Casey!" I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Yeah?" He asked coolly.

"You remember when I told you to be ready for battle at any moment?" I asked.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah I remember... why?" He asked with his eyebrow still raised and a waver in his voice as he finished his sentence.

"Bombs away!" I cried, and dropped the dagger. He just stood there stock still for a while staring at the dagger flying his way. Once what was happening registered he switched branches and then continued switching branches until the dagger had landed into the now frozen ground. He looked up at me for approval of his method. I frowned, I was not pleased with his tactic, but I suppose it will have to do. I thought. He also frowned and then again started climbing upwards towards me. When he was finally on the branch opposite me he frowned.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked. It did not take long for me to answer.

"I was just hoping that you would do something like, jump out of the tree and hide for cover. Or wait until the dagger passed you and then grab onto the handle and climb upwards with it and then get into attack position." He nodded, and his frown disappeared.

"I know it wasn't the best I could have done, but you could have given me more time." He said with a shrug. I put my head in my hands and mumbled a curse word before talking at a volume he would hear.

"Stultus!" I yelled. He looked at me, a confused and fearful look flashed onto his face. I scoffed. "You soldiers don't even know latin? Sheesh, it's like the general never taught you anything but to aim a gun, reload it, and then shoot." I said anger very clear in my voice. He shrugged.

"Typically, and uh Sammy?" He asked. I had my head in my hands and my voice barely audible spoke.

"Yeah?"

"What does 'stultus' mean anyway?" He asked. I smirked into my palm and then raised my head out of my hands for him to see it. "What?" He asked. I burst out laughing.

"You really want to know what it means?" I said with a smirk. He nodded with a moments hesitation. "It means 'idiot'." I said evilly. He frowned. When he wasn't looking I jumped from my branch, like a bird taking flight I spread my arms out and then let myself fall. Before I touched the ground I got into a standing position with my arms still stretched at my sides. I landed on the ground without even crunching a leaf or breaking into the iced coating penetrating the snow from underneath.

When I heard Casey call for me I was far gone and already at the square being careful not to break the snow to reveal a path to where I had gone.


	5. Patriot soldiers holding me back?

Chapter 4

I saw a few soldier silhouettes in the distance, but I was too far to see the color of their uniforms. I sighed inwardly. I walked around some and figured out the layout of the square after a few hours. The square was quite big, and most of the buildings were merchant shops that were relocated a little earlier in the war. There were some houses, but not very many to qualify as a village, there were a few soldier posts, the little square was a resting place for mobilizing patriot soldiers, and the people here were all patriots. No loyalists in sight. Good for me, because I want those loyalists gone, they are not helping in this fight with the British what so ever, and they are even helping supply them against us, idiots.

I was right outside a soldier post and I was in my uniform, I did not have my hat to cover my long hair. Bad. I ran to the cabin and found Casey pacing by the fireplace. I guess the fire went out a while ago. I picked up matched when I was at the square so I would not have to make a fire every time the thing went out. Casey was still pacing so I lay the supplies I got from the square on the kitchen table not making a sound, then went to the bedroom. I found my hat and tucked it into my coat to put on for later. Then climbed out the window and ran to the square, tucking my hair into my hat as I went.

I walked up to the soldier post and knocked on the door. I heard some murmuring from inside and then a soldier opened the door. The soldier looked down at me.

"What is your name and why have you come?" The soldier asked in a scraggly voice.

"Samuel Adams, and I am here to ask you gentlemen where General Washington is staying." I said with a little hint that they did not want to test my patience. The soldier narrowed his eyes.

"Mr. Adams, may I ask you what your business with the General is?" He asked, clearing his voice. I shook my head and he frowned.

"My words are for General Washington and General Washington only. He knows who I am, and I wish to commune with him." I said, fury edging into my voice. The soldier stared down at me.

"Tell me what you have to say or your position in the army." He said, his voice no better even after he cleared it. I sighed.

"I am a spy, my partner was Nathen Hale and I have some news for the general," I paused and looked narrowed my eyes at the soldier blocking my way into the post. "Now if you may step aside." I said with anger oozing my voice, and made my hands into fists. The soldier looked down at my fists and looked a little startled. The soldiers inside stared at me. Then at my coat. It was red. I completely forgot. I took my coat off and revealed the navy blue patriot coat from underneath. The soldiers inside were still confused. I sighed and took out my cutlass from its holder.

"You remember me now?" I said showing them the specially carved one of a kind blade of the cutlass. All of them looked at it with their eyes wide with astonishment. I put the cutlass back in it's holder and looked back to the soldier that was still blocking the door. "Can I come in?" I asked again all anger gone.

Some of the soldiers were still wide-eyed, the others welcoming me in frantically and apologizing. "I am sorry Samuel. Very truly sorry." Mr. Scraggly voice said.

"Its fine. Now on to business." I said. All of them looked eager. "Where is General Washington? Has he moved from Fort Clinton?" I asked. I knew hey were all listening and would answer my question.

"He did move forts." A soldier with a beard said, then he continued."We received a message from a messenger two days ago saying that he had moved to Fort Allen in Pennsylvania. Where did you think he was before?" He asked after he told me. I figured it could not do any harm to tell them.

"Fort Clinton in Westport. Then again that was at least two weeks ago." The soldiers nodded. I stood up. "Thank you for your information. I wish you luck." I said and turned towards the door.

"We wish you luck as well." Said the man with a beard. I nodded grimly in acknowledgment to what he said before walking out the door and heading back to the cabin.

It was dark when I reached the cabin. Casey was where I had found him last pacing by the fireplace muttering something to hisself. I walked over to the fireplace and took a match from the box I had set on the kitchen table. I scratched it against the side of the box and the match caught on fire. Casey's head snapped my direction and his face went from a very worried expression to relief and disbelief. He ran over to where I was standing and rapped his arms around me effectively crushing my bones.

"Casey. Your crushing me!" I managed to choke out. I would not be able to breathe at all if he kept his grip this tight. Casey loosened his grip but did not let go of me. He burrowed his head into the crook of my neck.

"Where have you been?" He asked in an urgent whisper.

"I was at the square." Casey pulled back looking at me confusion clear on his face. I sighed. "There's a square a few minutes from here and I went to go and check it out." I huffed. Casey looked down at me the confusion now gone and now understanding in his voice as he spoke.

"You wanted to check the place out?" I nodded, then Casey nodded and walked to the bedroom. After a while of silence he broke it. "What did you find?" He asked. I was now getting ready to get to sleep and was very tired from walking and running around all day.

"I found a few patriot soldier posts, a few merchant shops, a few cottages here and there. Not enough of the cottages for this to be a village let alone a town." I ended yawning. Casey nodded from the other side of the room. He was leaning against the wall while I was sitting on my bed.

"Did you investigate any closer?" He asked, a yawn creeping at the edge of his voice. I nodded.

"Yes, I bought some things from the merchants and then I went to talk to the soldiers." I said nonchalant. My eyes were drooping from exhaustion. Casey's eyes widened.

"Did the soldiers trust you? What did they do? Tell me everything." He said urgently with no trace of tiredness in his voice now. I shook my head.

"No I'm too tired to tell you now. I'll tell you in the morning ok?" Casey shook his head.

"Tell me now." He stated. I sighed. I told him about how I got held up at the door, how the soldiers helped me, how they did not detect that I was a girl and using a name that I made up, and that they actually knew me. After I told him what happened he started to relax again.

"Ok then, did you get any information out of them?" I nodded, which made Casey perk up.

"I found out where General Washington is now staying." I say happily.

"Then where is he staying?" He asked.

"We're going to Fort Allen in Pennsylvania." I say with fake enthusiasm. "Yay." I say with the same I could think of a million things better to do tone. Looks like we're off to Pennsylvania. Great. Just great.


	6. Company?

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't uploaded in almost a month. I was kinda brain dead for a while. This was the best I could come up with. I'm thinking of putting Billy in here. Who would like that? If you like that idea then review or PM and tell me. Thanks for waiting! Again. I'm really sorry. But I think it came out ok:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Casey and I were now riding on a black horse. My arms were around him and he kept looking over his shoulder at me with a smirk on his face. I would always either return his smirk or roll my eyes at him. We were riding through the forest at a fast pace, the horse almost tripped a few times on some moss, stray branches, and even a few dead animals lying about. After what seemed like a few hours and it was starting to get dark we stopped at a cave.

"I will make sure there is nothing in the cave, Sammy." Casey said and walked into the cave with a gun and a hunting knife. After a few weeks of learning how to use a cutlass. The only weapon that I could handle and not get tired with fast, he refused to use. I crossed my arms at the statement.

"Fine, Casey, but that does not mean that I will not follow you!" I whispered like he could hear me. I walked to the cave and entered. I saw stalagmites and stalactites all around the cave. There were no creatures that I could see, so I ran a little ways ahead of me before I heard a sound. It was the sound of a bat call. I felt like I was in a sea of black and brown bats. None of them seemed to notice me. The bats were also taking the route to the entrance of the cave, so it looked like they were fleeing something. I'm not going to check that out. I will just wait here for Casey.

After quite some time Casey showed up.

"Finally you're here." I said. Casey almost went past me, but then he looked at me when he heard my voice. He looked like he didn't even notice me sitting here on a stalagmite. "You think you could have gone past me?" I asked. Casey shook his head, but there was a grin playing at his mouth.

"Looks like we are sleeping here tonight. This will now be our new camp. By the way. I'm sorry I took so long. I scared quite a few bats and I was using them for a guide to the exit of the cave, because I sort of got lost around here." Casey said.

"That's fine, Casey. It's ok. There's barely any light in here, so it makes sense why you tried to use the bats for a guide." I said. Casey nodded.

"Is that what you would do, Sammy?" He asked me. I pondered that for a minute. Would I? I don't think so. I would make a trail for myself or create a map in my head.

"No, Casey. I would not use bats as a guide, because they are extremely unreliable. They could just take you more into the cave and you would be even more lost than you were before. I would make a trail of some sort." I replied. Casey grinned.

"You mean like a trail from Hansel and Gretel?" He asked. He was trying to suppress a laugh. I knew it. His eyes were laughing even though his mouth wasn't making a sound.

"No. Not like that, Casey. I would make a trail of broken stalagmite pieces." I said as if it was obvious.

"Ok then. That makes more sense." Casey said. I nodded.

"I'll go back out and grab the supplies." I suggested.

"No. It's too dangerous for you to go out alone. Especially at night." Casey said. I know he was concerned for my safety, but I can handle myself.

"Casey, I can handle myself you know. I am a well respected soldier. So I think I can handle myself in the woods, where we are pretty sure there are no creatures roaming about in the night." I said. Casey looked rejected.

"Okay then Sammy. I am still coming with you though. I'll cover your back..." Casey suggested. I nodded and we plunged back into the darkness of the cave. When we were out of the cave it was almost nightfall. We would have to find our things fast if we did not want to be stuck trying finding our way in the cave in complete darkness and possibly get eaten by a bear. We found our things and once we were ready to go into the cave again, I heard a battle cry.


End file.
